History Repeat
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Actually happy how this one turned out :) Yugi's life after Atem left. Little hints at blindshipping. That's BOYXBOY for those of you who don't know. So if you don't like that shiz please do NOT read and then comment that I ruined YGO for you :) That'd be great... :P I've been rating all my stories T because I can't remember what all is in them XD


**Me: Okay boys and girls, idk where I was going with this one, all I know is that this takes place after the last episode of YGO Duel Monsters :) Its the day after Atem left, Yugi is at school. I just thought of this idea completely by random. The italicized words are from the final episode. :) I hope you guys enjoy, I'm really not sure if this would be considered blindshipping or not... But anyway, here it is, and I hope it comes out as cool as I pictured it in my head.**

**Atem: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters.**

**WARNING: ****SPOILERS!**** And this did turn out to be blindshipping-ish afterall :P**

**History Repeat**

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

_"Now that the pharoah has returned to the next world, the millenium items have been permanently sealed, and our duty as the pharoah's tomb keepers is finally complete" Ishizu said looking at the now collapsed tomb._

_"So this is the end? Feels weird" Tristan said glancing at the tomb._

_"Yeah" Joey agreed._

_"What were you geeks expecting?" Kaiba asks._

_"Fireworks. Sappy music. Somethin'. At least make up one of your little wrap up speeches Yug'" Joey says._

_"Well," I said thoughtfully "Sometimes the end of one adventure, is just the beginning of another."_

_"Ah, much better" Joey says happily._

Today in class we learned about ancient Egypt. Five thousand years ago to be exact. That's where you came in Atem. We learned about your feirce battle against Zorc, and how somehow, against all odds, you were able to defeat him. We all know how you did it, and that's always going to be our secret.

Anyway, history books today said that against all odds, the nameless pharoah somehow remembered his name. He got back all of his memories, and he raised his already defeated God monsters. Once Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk were revived, you combined their strengths and you raised the Creator of Light. She was the one that helped you to defeat Zorc.

We learned that once the Creator of Light destroyed Zorc, she told you that you were almost done with your journey. You returned back to the palace once you defeated Zorc, you were weak, and barely able to stand on your own two feet. Your followers had returned to you, the people of Egypt were beginning to rebuild their town. You handed your throne and puzzle to your cousin Seto. Once he had ahold of it he said that he was greatful, and thanked you, his king. You told him that you were no longer king, and that it was him that was king.

While we all saw you fade back into your spirit form, history saw you fall lifeless on the balcony to your palace. Seto held on to you, he mourned your death. He went through all the procedures and held your burial ritual. You were buried in your tomb, not the part that we walked through, but the golden room with your name in it. They said that being the chosen pharoah that you were, you deserved a room of gold to rest in on your way to the Afterlife.

Seto went on to become a great and powerful pharoah. He ruled honorably and justly. Kisara keeping his heart light and pure, protected from all evil.

To this day the history books know not where your tomb really is. I know though, I remember all the trials I had to face to get there. I remember seeing that room with your name in it, and I remember how to get there. I had finally gotten over you leaving, sure I wasn't happy that you left, and it's not like I truely moved on from you. I continued my life though, only because I know, I'll see you again some day. I know that your still watching over me, it's only been a few days since we left you in Egypt, I returned home with a heavy heart, the tears continued to flow, but only when I was alone. I will continue to live my life, I'll live it to the fullest too.

It was eleven years ago that I said my goodbyes to you. A year ago I gave my winged kuriboh to Jaden, I felt that he needed it. Today is the day that he graduates, and so it's time that he has a real graduation duel, with the true king of games. I called to winged Kuriboh, and he brought Jaden to me. Jaden walked in and saw the duplication of my deck in its display case. Winged Kuriboh pointed me out and I told Jaden to prepare for his real Graduation Duel. I sent him back to the time that you and I were together, a happier time of my life, the time when I was able to duel. The real king of games, you, were waiting for Jaden to arrive.

Sure, I started the duel with Jaden, but you took over after he began to gain the upper hand, you told him that it was time for the real duel to start. We defeated him together, my dearest Atem.

I remember everything that we did together. I remember Kuriboh coming to me in my dreams. I remember the times that you and I would spend inside the millenium puzzle. I remember everything about you Atem. I remember when you were Yami. I remember when we discovered that you weren't a part of me, but you were, in fact, your own person. I miss you every day Atem, and I hope you remember me like I remember you. I wish you happy days and peaceful nights. I hope you're still waiting for me, just like you promised so long ago. I'd still give you all my memories, if only it meant that you could return to me. But that's your decision too. It's like we always say Atem... **_It's Your Move._**

**Me: And, that's where it ran out. I hope you all enjoyed that short little story there. I'm sorry for the spoilers :) A tribute to Atem and Yugi :) I know all my stories have always been puzzleshipping, but I felt like it was time for some blindshipping. :) Anyways Kudos ladies and gents :) *waves* goodbye! :D**

**Atem: Remember to R&R :)**


End file.
